criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
La Grande Illusion
La Grande Illusion is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-sixth case of the game. It is the thirty-sixth case of Rosenoque and also the third case in Justice Banks. Plot At the local opera, the player with Major Lucas watched the performance of opera singer Flora Brighton, when a piano tumbled from above stage and crushed Flora to death. Soon the detectives cordoned off the crime scene and added Flora's sister and Rosenoque's judge Denise Brighton to the queue of suspects. They soon learned that the killer had fled the scene, leaving a few clues at the opera. They then had to stop opera choreographer Lissa Lynch from continuing the opera show. Despite Lissa's intervention, prima ballerina Livia Georges was arrested for the murder. Livia initially denied all evidence but then she admitted that she had killed Flora. She explained that Flora ruined her life. One day, Livia had outshone Flora on one of their opera nights, which made Flora jealous. Soon Livia was caught in an accident that hospitalized her for 2 months. Almost sure that the victim was behind it, she waged revenge on her by climbing above stage and propping a piano above where Flora would sing. Then that night she slashed the rope with a knife, dropping the piano and killing Flora. Major then sent Livia to trial with Judge Fernand Parker who took over for Denise as she was suspected. Fernand was disgusted by Livia's cold revenge that he decided 40 years was suitable for Livia. They talked to Denise after the trial, where Denise said that Flora left her bag on the opera steps. There they found a manuscript on how the Lynch family had committed several crimes, including money laundering, illegal gambling and tax fraud. They tried to interrogate Alexander Lynch about it but he dismissed the so-called evidence and told them that they should look into the woman who was pestering him earlier outside the opera house. They soon found a family tree of the Lynch family, defaced by Daphnée Fontaine, who said that the Lynchs were all bad apples. After helping Lissa with finding her script, the team continued to look into the Lynch family and their affairs. Summary Victim *'Flora Brighton' (found crushed on the opera stage) Murder Weapon *'Piano' Killer *'Livia Georges' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect knows the Nutcracker *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect knows the Nutcracker Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect knows the Nutcracker *The suspect uses smelling salts Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect knows the Nutcracker *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sherry cobblers. *The killer knows the Nutcracker. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer has AB+ blood type. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Note, Opera Glasses; Murder Weapon Found: Piano) *Examine Opera Glasses. (Result: D Brighton; New Suspect: Denise Brighton) *Talk to Denise Brighton about her sister's death. (New Crime Scene: Brighton Condo) *Investigate Brighton Condo. (Result: Torn Contract, Painting's Label) *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Contract's Signature) *Examine Contract's Signature. (Result: Henri's Signature; New Suspect: Henri Lynch) *Talk to Henri Lynch about his contract with the victim. *Examine Painting's Label. (Result: Artist's Name; New Suspect: Daphnée Fontaine) *Talk to Daphnée Fontaine about if she knew the victim. *Examine Bloody Note. (Result: Note) *Analyze Bloody Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the Nutcracker) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sherry cobblers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Opera House Exterior. (Clues: Opera Sign, Broken Pieces, Basket of Fans) *Examine Opera Sign. (Result: Opera Night Details; New Suspect: Lissa Lynch) *Talk to Lissa Lynch about her star singer being murdered. (Attribute: Lissa drinks sherry cobblers) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ballerina Headpiece; New Suspect: Livia Georges) *Talk to Livia Georges about her co-worker's murder. (Attribute: Livia knows the Nutcracker) *Examine Basket of Fans. (Result: Vial) *Analyze Vial. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts; New Crime Scene: Condo Porch) *Investigate Condo Porch. (Clues: Torn Photo, Stained Painting) *Examine Stained Painting. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Daphnée's Perfume) *Talk to Daphnée Fontaine about her ruined painting. (Attribute: Daphnée uses smelling salts and drinks sherry cobblers) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Candid Photo) *Analyze Candid Photo. (12:00:00) *Confront Henri Lynch about his stalking. (Attribute: Henri knows the Nutcracker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Lissa Lynch about why she's continuing the opera night. (Attribute: Lissa uses smelling salts and knows the Nutcracker) *Investigate Opera Seats. (Clues: Defaced Award, Torn Drawing) *Examine Defaced Award. (Result: Grease) *Examine Grease. (Result: Gavel Polish) *Interrogate Denise Brighton about her sister's defaced award. (Attribute: Denise drinks sherry cobblers, knows the Nutcracker and uses smelling salts) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Drawing of Victim) *Analyze Drawing of Victim. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Livia Georges about her drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Livia drinks sherry cobblers and uses smelling salts) *Investigate Opera Steps. (Clues: Small Knife, Basket of Flowers) *Examine Small Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; The killer has AB+ blood type) *Examine Basket of Flowers. (Result: Frayed Rope) *Analyze Frayed Rope. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! (No stars) *Go to The One in the Family (3/6). (No stars) The One in the Family (3/6) *Talk to Denise Brighton to see if she knows anything about her sister's investigation. *Investigate Opera Steps. (Clue: Flora's Bag) *Examine Flora's Bag. (Result: Faded Manuscript) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript) *Analyze Flora's Manuscript. (09:00:00) *Talk to Alexander Lynch about the victim's manuscript. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Opera House Exterior. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Defaced Family Tree) *Talk to Daphnée Fontaine about her defacement of the Lynch family tree. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Lissa Lynch about what she wanted. (Reward: Opera Mask) *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clue: Locked Bag) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Opera Script) *Analyze Opera Script. (03:00:00) *Return the script to Lissa. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Justice Banks